


Quality

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: Life of A Writer [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Characters vs Author, Gen, Leads to Murder, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: A tired author faces their writing.





	1. The Words

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason this is written by a 1st grader...wait and see.  
> Advice: Pay attention to the chapter titles

Stan, Ford, Dipper, Mabel and Soos were walking through the woods.

It was sunny. They were happy.

Stan was whistling and Mabel was skipping and Dipper and Soos were talking while Ford looked for gnomes. He saw one.

“There!” he said. He and Mabel ran after it. The gnome ran away.

Ford and Mabel’s faces were sad. 

Stan, Dipper, and Soos laughed at their faces. Ford and Mabel laughed too.


	2. The Characters

The laughter died...and nothing happened.

It was strange, the silence as the group stayed unmoving. There was no bird song. No creatures in the underbrush or wind whistling through the trees.

Everyone felt it, that something was...off.

All morning their movements, actions, words had all been...disjointed. They acted as though without much thought. Like their...stereotypical selves.

Their vision was fuzzy. Details of their surroundings didn’t pierce the odd fog. 

It was if they were dreaming.

No one mentioned anything, not wanting to upset the others. They all sensed it though. The offness.

Soos was the first to speak. “Oh, uh doods? Is it just me or is there, like, a big black line on the horizon?”

They looked, and squinted. Sure enough there was an odd line.

As they watched it grew steadily larger and moved across the sky.

A white line appeared behind the black. The white grew thicker and thicker.

It was at that point that Ford blanched. He knew what it was. He had heard nightmare stories involving dimensions eradicated by the Black Bar. Had even had the misfortune of being in one of those dimensions when the Black Bar came and had barely escaped in time.

There was no running from the Bar, he only escaped through a convenient dimensional tear. 

They couldn’t run...they couldn’t escape.

“Ford?” Stan placed a hand on his shoulder. “What is that thing?”

Ford grabbed the hand. “L-let’s get back to the shack. Now.” 

“Grunkle Ford?” Dipper looked at him nervously. “Is it dangerous?”

“No,” he gave an awkward chuckle. “It’s a...a weirdness storm! We should be fine as long as we’re in the shack. W-who would like to watch Ducktective?”

Mabel gave a happy whoop, lightening the heavy tension.

The group turned around and headed for home. Despite Mabel’s excited jabbering, they still kept a brisk pace.

Ford didn’t let go of Stan’s hand.

Soon, they were back and settling down in front of the T.V., surrounded by throw blankets and snacks. 

Ford stayed by the window, keeping an eye on the ever growing white expanse.

“Sixer!” Ford whirled around and saw Stan patting the seat beside him. Ford bit his lip, took one last look at the trees outside, then walked over. He sat beside his brother. 

Stan threw an arm around Ford’s shoulders as the kids settled down on either side of them, Soos sitting on the floor at Stan’s feet.

“What’s going on Ford?” he whispered. 

Ford leaned into the one-armed hug. “Love you Lee.”

Stan locked up. “Stanford...?”

“Shhh, just watch the show.”

The screen went to static. “Ahh man,” complained Dipper. 

“Must be the storm,” commented Soos.

“I know!” piped up Mabel. “Why don’t we play a game, or sing!”

“Can we not sing?” moaned Dipper.

“Yes, why don’t you sing Mabel,” interjected Ford. Stan was still tense beside him. Ford gripped his twin’s hand tightly as the light outside dimmed.

“Okay!  _ Oh have you ever- _

 

A black bar flew across the sky, leaving nothing but white in its wake.

  
  
  



	3. The Writer

She was tired. So,  _so_ tired.

She couldn’t remember the last time she got a whole nights sleep.

“Why can’t I survive on just one hour of sleep?” she muttered. “Why is sleep even necessary? Why can’t sleep be optional?” 

She continued grumbling to herself and read over the story she was writing in an attempt to relax.

“This...is garbage.”

She moaned and her head fell on the keyboard. Why was she even writing this? She had better things to do. She was behind in her classes and exams were coming up and she had that conference to go to tomorrow and-

“Just get rid of it,” she sighed.

She then began to giggle in sleep deprived madness. “Wash away the shame Darrow, wash it away!” 

Without looking at the screen she brought her finger to the backspace key. She pressed down.

A black bar flew across the screen, leaving nothing but white in its wake.


End file.
